The present invention relates to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for rendering media files and more specifically to a manner of responding to user inputs to anticipate and act on preferences to review portions of media files.
Electronic reading devices and related machines provide users convenient platforms to read or otherwise enjoy media files. Media files are files that an electronic reading device or other data processing system can play back or otherwise render so that the user can view and/or hear the media file.
Different people comprehend and recall at differing levels. In addition, differing book subjects or genres can challenge even the same reader to recall the content of a book that has recently been set aside, for example, because of a holiday or sleeping. In the situation where a reader sets aside his ebook/ereader for an extended hiatus, the reader may re-read a portion of the book that leads up to the point at which he had previously finished reading. This review helps the reader reinforce and recall the plot thread so that he can better comprehend the continuing text.
Electronic book readers, such as the Kindle™ ereader and the NOOK™ ereader, offer the capability to navigate from page to page of a rendered book. Other applications, for example, that operate on general purpose computers, for example, Amazon's Audible™ audio-book player offer the feature of rewinding in a manner reminiscent of the old tape recorders. In all cases, these machines fail to provide some form of rapid and/or adaptive way to adjust to render material for purposes of review that suits the tastes of particular users. Kindle, Audible and Amazon are trademarks of Amazon.com, Inc. NOOK is a trademark of Barnes & Noble, Inc.
Accordingly, a remedy is desirable.